icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IGoodbye
iGoodbye BooG!e tweeting a picture of his script showing the episode title is a special that contains the 14th and 15th episodes of Season 5 and the 108th-109th episodes overall, being the last episode of the series. This episode marks the series finale of iCarly. When it premiered, it hit a 1.2 rating with 6.43 million viewers. It marks as the highest rated episode in 15 months. Number of views Plot Carly is looking forward to going to a father-daughter Air Force dance with her dad, but to finding out that he is unable to make it home for the dance, she becomes extremely unhappy. Spencer offers to take her to this dance and even sacrifices canceling an important date. However, Lewbert sneezes on Spencer and causes him to become very ill, making it nearly impossible for him to go. Not even to the fact of Freddie and Gibby offering to take her can cheer Carly up in this depressing situation, mainly because it's supposed to be a father-daughter dance. As she sits there crying, her father surprisingly comes in, unexpectedly. After the dance, Carly is looking forward to spending time with her dad, but he says he has to leave again the same night. Seeing how sad Carly is, he offers to take her to Italy with him. Although Carly has doubts at first, her friends and Spencer encourage her to go with him. They make a special iCarly webcast telling people they will take a break and thank all their fans for their love and support. Carly also bids goodbye to her friends and Spencer, and even shares a kiss with Freddie, before leaving for Italy with her father. Spencer fixes a 1964 Sterling motorcycle Socko wants to give to his cousin Ryder. Sam is a big fan of the bike and helps Spencer fixing it, but when they finish it, Socko gets in a fight with Ryder and gives it to Spencer. Spencer decides to give the motorcycle to Sam. Freddie gets a gigantic new phone from his mother and is constantly made fun of by everyone. Gibby gets a new replica of his head, but gets stuck in the replication machine. When he gets out, the owner of the shop gives him the head replica for free and also his pet weasel, which he hates anyway. Carly gives her final goodbyes to Spencer, and personally says goodbye to Freddie, they even have a goodbye kiss, then she goes down to have one more goodbye to Spencer, Freddie, and Gibby. Sam and Carly ride down the elevator and Sam gives Carly her remote control. The episode ends with Carly on the plane to Italy watching some clips from previous iCarly webcasts and Sam riding off on her new motorcycle with Freddie saying "and... we're clear" as it slowly fades to black. Trivia *A brand new opening sequence for this episode was created. New/last opener This features the words "iCarly.com" replaced with "iGoodbye" at the start of the sequence, and clips of characters in the pilot for their respective cards, except for Noah Munck as Gibby, which features the notable clip of Gibby dancing shirtless on top of a table. *iGoodbye trended on Twitter on its premiere night. *There was a longer version of the scene where Carly and Sam eat cake batter. They have a longer conversation as seen in a sneak peek. *This is the second intro that has flashbacks for each credit except Noah. First was in iApril Fools *Nathan was given some props from set during this last episode. Freddie's little glow sticks he has on his laptop, a paper-thin Pearphone insert, and a food scale that was in the Shay kitchen, which now belongs to his mom Props taken from set *In the scene where Carly and Sam, the gang does a group hug and walk together while still until Carly and Sam are in the elevator. This hugging bit originated in the 1970's sitcom The Mary Tyler Moore Show and has also been done in an episode of Friends and Hannah Montana. The Mary Tyler Moore Show hug reference *According to Nathan, as part of the cast a Twist magazine interview on-set, this episode was originally a half hour, but the decided to extended because of all the information and antics in the storyline. *The title was first confirmed by a tweet from BooG!e at the last table read. *This episode was first due to air on November 24th, but was replaced with the premieres of Victorious and Marvin Marvin. *This episode makes iCarly one of the longest running live-action, non-sketch comedy Nickelodeon show in terms of episodes - 109 in total, surpassing The Secret World of Alex Mack. *Wesley was set to appear in this episode portrayed by Victor KelsoVictor Kelso as Wesleybut did not. *Ms. Briggs and Lewbert appear in this episode after being absent since iApril Fools. *This marks the final appearances of Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Spencer Shay and Freddie Benson as main characters and Marissa Benson, T-Bo, Ms. Briggs, and Lewbert as recurring characters. * This marks the first and only physical appearance of Colonel Shay, Carly's and Spencer's dad. *Dan Schneider's wife Lisa Lillien was an extra as stated in the comments. She posts "I am basically an extra. I might have one line if I behave... ;)", and, in another comment, she states "I'll be making an itty bitty appearance in the finale." *There have been references to her show Hungry Girl and her name in previous iCarly, but this is the first time Lillien has made a cameo on the show as an iCarly character appropriately having the same first name. **The Hungry Girl logo appears on an airplane. **Dan also stated on his blog that Lisa provided the voice for the flight attendent on the plane. *In reply to a fan, Dan revealed that "The last new word spoken by a character in the final episode of iCarly is the word "out"." The word "out" was part of Sam yelling "Get out!" to Lewbert. *Sam Puckett and Gibby Gibson are going to move to their respective spin-off shows Sam & Cat and Gibby. *Freddie's Samsun Gemini Maxpad is a parody of the Samsung Galaxy Note I and II phablet series. *Gibby questions Freddie about his random Spanish outbursts in this episode, but Freddie is interrupted so we never hear his answer. *Dan Schneider appears as a mechanic named Meekalito. *Colonel Shay finally finds out that Spencer dropped out of law school. *When Carly logs onto her computer at the end of the episode, Dan Schneider's Twitter page is shown: on it are tweets thanking the writers and cast members for working on iCarly. *References to other episodes include: **'iPilot': Mrs. Briggs appears in the first scene of the episode, Carly wears her crazy hat for the party, Carly and Sam remember Mrs. Briggs "crazy pointy boobs" and the squirrel camera is seen near the coach (and when Spencer picks it up at the end of the episode, it fittingly catches on fire). Also, Carly, Sam, Freddie and Spencer remember of the plans for the first iCarly webcast. In the first scene, the picture of Ms. Briggs' head on the body of a rhinocerous from the first episode can be seen on the wall in the background. **'iLook Alike': Spencer's giant "Newton's Balls" are seen near the stairs. **'iGot a Hot Room': The gummy lamp is on a shelf near the bathroom. **'iGet Pranky': Sam listens to The Joke is on You while fixing Spencer's motorcycle. **'iGo One Direction': Gibby asks Spencer if the motorcycle is an exercise machine. In iGo One Direction, Gibby asks Spencer if his exercise machine is a motorcycle. *The final segment of iCarly is a stealthy goodbye and tribute to the fans of iCarly (both the show and the fictional webshow) espcially when Sam and Carly say their goodbyes. *The last dialogue of the episode is "And we're clear." as said by Freddie. Since it is a sound bite of a voice-over and not really said, the last real line would be "GET OUT!!" as yelled by Sam to Lewbert in the elevator. *The episode was promoted as the iCarly Finale Special. *The episode is the 97th whole episode to air. *The license plate on the red car at the end of this episode reads "ICARLY". *This is possibily not the final appearences of Carly, Spencer and Freddie since they could guest star in Sam and Cat or Gibby. *The week before iGoodbye was shown, this episode was a trend on TheSlap.com, where Tori, Andre and others mentioned their favourite moments of iCarly. Tori mentioned iParty, Andre mentioned Harper from iCarly Saves TV (both Andre and Harper were played by Leon Thomas III) and Lane mentioned the first season moment, when Sam was dancing with her teacher. He noticed:" Some people think that we are twins!" (Both Lane and Sam's teacher are played by the same actor). Goofs *The animal in the cage that is given to Gibby by the salesman in the mall is obviously not a weasel - it is a ferret. Quotes Freddie: T-bo on phone Hey T-bo, what's up? No, I didn't take your shampoo...why would I... and Sam giggle at him I'll call you back.and Sam continue to giggle Freddie: the girls What, jealous of my new phone? Sam: That's a phone? Carly: We thought it was a windshield from a bus. and Sam rub their hips together Whoo. Carly: at Spencer Who's all handsome in his fancy tuxedo? Spencer: to himself Me! Sam: the phone to Freddie I need to talk to you about something important. Freddie: What? You wanna get back together? Sam: What?....Wait...Do you? Freddie: nervously It's just that...then changes the subject...What's up? Carly: ''crying I don't want to go to the dance with anyone. '''Colonel Shay: 'seen saying it, heard from background ''Not even me? '''Carly: 'around ''DAD! ''to him Gibby: So, Spencer's not her dad? Sam & Freddie: turn their heads and give him an exasperated look Gibby: to Col. Shay leaving Wow, way to bring us all down. Sam: You need to meet our very special guest. Carly: My dad! Sam: applause button on remote while she and Carly clap Whoo! Baby Spencer: Hahaha. Sam: Cowboy What in the blazes are you doing? Carly: Idiot Farm Girl, tickling the false mustache I'm tickling your squirrel. Carly: And this has been.... Carly and Sam together: a sad tone...iCarly. Colonel Shay: You would have been a GREAT lawyer. Spencer: I would have been the WORST lawyer. Colonel Shay: I know. Carly: the elevator with Sam, about to cry, looking at everyone I love you guys. Freddie: voice-over And we're clear.. (Last line of the series) Related Cast Posts *Jennette said in a November 2012 Fanlala print interview that "It’s always hard talking about this. The final week was brutal, we got really emotional whether it was in front of the cameras or in the middle of a read. It was nice, though, when we realized that we were not saying goodbye. We were just saying goodbye to a part of our lives. In fact, I was just with Miranda yesterday. I visited her house, we spent the night and went to dinner". *Jennette posted on her Official Facebook Fan page, "Just did a late-night iCarly table read for our final episode. What a heart breaking experience. I love my iCarlys." *On June 13th, BooG!e tweeted "Headed to our last table read...for our last episode...this is gonna b TUFF...iCarly 4EVER". *Dan tweeted "Okay... deep breaths... deep breaths... (sigh) ‪#BitterSweet" and this the night before saying, "Wow. Just did a late night iCarly script read - whole cast. Lots of laughs (and many other emotions). If I was a drinker, I'd need a drink." *Jerry tweeted, "Don’t worry everybody, there are still many more iCarly’s to see, we’re just shooting the last one this week, it’s very bitter sweet. :)" and also said "This final episode of iCarly is like swimming across an ocean of tears. So difficult, so fun, so memorable. #iGoodbye" *Miranda tweeted, "Hardest week of my life. Filming the last episode of iCarly." *Noah tweeted Crazy sad week. So many tears. We've all been together for so long, insane to see this coming to an end. I'll miss all 5 of you. *Nathan tweeted, "Thank you guys for all the love and support. This is absolutely the hardest week of my life. Trying to soak up every last second..." *Dan Schneider posted several pictures on Facebook from the days shooting. *On June 20th, Miranda tweeted "On my way to work! It's the last day of iCarly. I'm gonna miss it so much ‪#iGoodbye‬" *Dan tweeted "Intense day today. But many NEW @iCarly episodes coming your way. BIG, FUN episodes! New ones will be airing this fall! :)" *Noah tweeted "On my way to the iCarly set for the last day of shooting..... ‪#iGoodbye‬" *BooG!e tweeted "Driving onto the iCarly set for the last time...." *Nathan tweeted "Heading to the iCarly set for the very last time. I can't even begin to describe how much I'll miss it. #iGoodbye‬..." *Jennette tweeted "Last day working on iCarly. Oh geez." *BooG!e tweeted “I love clothes and fashion...I have over 3,000 pairs of shoes...a plethora of hats ...watches...Jackets...back packs etc...some I've had for years while others r new editions to the arsenal....today I took off a shirt that I'll never wear again...I had no idea when I first put this shirt on that SOOO much love would follow....I had no idea that it would b a part of my life for 5years...with this shirt came a FAMILY...NOT fans or cast mates or even crew....FAMILY! I thank you ALL for allowing me to make u laugh...smile and of course say WTF lol. Thank you for letting me entertain you ��❤” followed by "And that's a Series Wrap for BooG!e" **Jennette tweeted "Getting ready to tape our last iCarly scene ever. I love and will miss my iCarly family so truly. They are supreme." *Dan tweeted "Oh my god. #NoWords" *Nathan tweeted "Even though I won't forget, I just don't want this to end just yet. No, not just yet." and also "But if I had one chance to freeze time, and stand still, and soak in everything... I'd choose right now." *Noah tweeted "Officially wrapped! Hard to believe its over." *Jennette mentioned in an article with Teen Vogue ""We have a crossover episode with Jimmy Fallon where the iCarly cast goes to New York to be on his show. It's probably one of my favorite episodes ever. We have an episode where Emma Stone makes an appearance—she plays a mega iCarly fan and is so funny. Our final episode has a good closer for the iCarly fans that have been with us from the beginning. There will be some questions answered and tears shed!" about the final episodes of the show Jennette Teen Vogue Article *Noah mentioned "All these years, we've grown together like brothers and sisters," he said. "It's so fun working every day with my best friends...And even though Noah loves showing up to work with his best buds every day, he agreed that this was the right time for the final iCarly curtain to fall. "We want to end on a high note, and we don't want to overstay our welcome. We're at the top, so that's where we want to stop!" to Nick.com about his castmates and the series finale.Noah new episodes interview with Nick.com *Jennette did an interview with WaveLink Radio mentioned that they ended a show on a high and there was definitely an emotional atmosphere on-set. Jennette talks about iGoodbye and more with Wave Link Radio (around 3:02-4:21) *Jennette said in an interview with J-14 about this episode that there was "...A lot of tears. Going in the morning, we were all okay. But then toward the end of the day as we were taping our last scene, me and Miranda Cosgrove, we just lost it. We'd both cry and look at each other and cry some more. We were distraught. And then Jerry Trainor started crying, and that's when you really know something's bad because I didn't think it was possible for water to come out of him, but it happened. I think the sadness was short-lived because a week later we realized we're still going to see each other all the time. We were like, 'Wait, this isn't bad at all.' But it was very hard that day because it was the end of the 'iCarly' world. " Jennette's J-14 interview Photo Gallery See the gallery for this episode, here Video Gallery See videos for this episode here External Links *Jennette McCurdy's interview talking with Time For Kids about the last episode, her character and more *Jennette & Noah's joint-interview with OCRegister.com about this episode *alexwald14's iCarly News and Reviews summary *Dan's iGoodbye Fun Facts *iGoodbye (Full Episode) HD References }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Trivia Category:Season Finale Category:Series Finale Category:Specials